


阴翳（完整版）

by Leviathan_1431



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, 沙苏露中, 露中 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan_1431/pseuds/Leviathan_1431
Summary: 本文含有强迫性行为描写，SM，4P描写，不适者慎入，结局HE





	阴翳（完整版）

（上）

昏暗的囚室。

这里几乎终年不见阳光，潮湿的砖块已经被侵蚀至半，透过铁栅栏透进的昏暗光线，显得斑驳又荒凉。漆黑的墙角爬满青苔，不知何处有滴答滴答的水声。

王耀拥紧了因为寒冷而颤抖的身体，牙齿像连着骨髓般在咯吱作响。

大概已经入冬了？还是秋天呢。

他不知道，在看不见阳光的地方，日日夜夜数着黑暗的他，并不知道时间已经过去多久。他就像困于洞穴假说的柏拉图，意识依旧在渴望光明，但身体却困缩于无尽的黑暗。

冷不可怕，不见天日才最可怕。

恍惚间王耀觉得，似乎自己便要老死于这间囚室。虽不知时间流逝，但大部分时间他也是在混沌渡日。睡了醒，醒了就继续沉睡。他那越来越难以保持清明的思维也只是在配合着身体的逃避，毕竟睡着了...好过一个人对着那快要把人逼疯的寂静与空旷。

就是真的死在这里，谁又发现得了呢？

是狱中医生，囚室看守，还是，伊万.布拉金斯基？

伊万.布拉金斯基，伊万.布拉金斯基，伊万...伊万...

他以为自己的心已经如一潭死水了。但是想起这个名字，那空洞的眼瞳还是微微一颤。

距那件事已经过去很久很久了吧...伊万还记得他吗？...还是觉得他已经死了？

王耀望着右前方的唯一的、狭小的天窗，怔怔出神。

好在还有这么一扇小窗，连通外面的世界，提醒他还活着。虽然那是扇背阴的小窗，窗外不远的地方也横梗着高大的狱墙。但...总还让他有点念想。

透过小窗，仅有的几丝暗淡的光线也是格外昏黑。应该是彤云密布的阴天吧？王耀淡淡地想象着。

有铁链碰撞的声音响起，因为太久没人探望，王耀在原地怔怔地楞了会儿神，才确定那不是幻觉。

真的有人来了。

面前的男人身材高大，贴身裁剪的军装利落而潇洒，隐隐勾勒出强壮的肌肉曲线。军装外搭着件毛呢大衣，短发干净清爽，紫罗兰色的眸子透明如水晶。

伊万？

“你是王耀？”

不，不是伊万。待男人走近，王耀才借着昏暗的光线费力地辨认出来。虽然五官极其相似，但眼前的男人样貌比起伊万来说，更加成熟而深邃，或者说，多了几分危险的气息。

“...是。”

“你可以叫我伊利亚。”

王耀舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，沉默不语。

伊利亚却没有因此而生气，只是蹲了下来，带着几分感兴趣的神情审视着王耀。

“还不肯说吗？”

说？...他能说什么...说他并没有对那个人下毒？说他并没有背叛组织？还是说他是被陷害的？

有人信吗。他已经解释过很多次了，不管他们如何逼问。

“没什么可说的，就是伊万看到的那样。”

“呵，真是嘴硬。”

伊利亚蹲了下来，用粗糙的大手捏起王耀纤细的下巴。

“没人告诉过你，暗杀首领可是重罪？”

“你们要杀便杀，关我在这里也没什么意思。”

王耀淡淡地别开了头，不着痕迹地躲开了那只手。

“有趣。”

男人的手僵在半空，接着，那紫罗兰色的眸子就眯起一个危险的弧度。

“看来你是不怕死。”

我和死了还有什么区别。王耀有些漠然地想着。被那个人误会，和死了还有什么区别。

“那么...想试试什么是生不如死吗？”

伊利亚的手突兀地放在王耀单薄的囚服上，微一用力，那衣服就被扯开，裂成了两半。

“...你要干什么”

肌肤接触到冷空气，瞬间起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“干你啊。”

微带着些调笑的语气，但那双紫罗兰色的瞳孔中却没有半分玩笑的意味。他是认真的。

“...我警告你不要乱来。”

王耀终于有些害怕，他联想到了一些不好的事情，但他的骄傲不允许自己有丝毫畏缩。

“这里没人阻止得了我。”

伊利亚无所谓地笑笑，依旧步步逼近。即便如此，王耀还是本能地嗅到了危险的气息——那是捕猎者独有的，面对猎物时的兴奋。

王耀慢慢地挪动身躯，但，身后就是墙壁，已经退无可退。何况，他手上还带着镣铐...

“叮”的一声巨响。

王耀剧烈地喘息着，他的整个身子都被伊利亚按压在墙壁上，他想挣扎，想反抗。但发现因为牢狱已不堪重负的虚弱身体根本使不上什么力气。

颈部微痛，似乎是在被伊利亚啃咬着，王耀感觉对方那粗糙的胡茬在磨蹭着自己的皮肤，同时有只灼热的下手急躁地探进他的裤子里揉弄着。

早就知道对于阶下囚来说，会有肮脏和见不得光的事情发生。但即便早有心理准备，但王耀还是悲哀地发现，自己果然还是受不了像女人一样在别的男人身下呻吟。

看准一个时机，王耀用尽全身的力气抽出一只手，那手铐的锁链随之甩向陷于情欲中的男人。

伊利亚敏捷地偏头避开了这有些笨拙的攻击，下一秒，那铐着镣铐的纤细手腕就被他捏在手中。

痛...暴露在镣铐之外的部分几乎被那力道捏碎，王耀的眉微不可察地皱了起来，这个男人的力量实在是可怖。

“...真不错，很有活力。”伊利亚嘴角微微翘了起来，那低沉的声线让王耀心里一颤。“我喜欢这样的猎物。”

有金属碰撞的声音响起，随着咔咔的响声，伊利亚打开了他的手铐。

这是...？然而还没等王耀反应过来，他整个人就被按倒在地。

然后他左侧的手和脚，都被那巨大的链铐铐在了一起。接着，右边如法炮制。

“...放开我，变态。”

这样的姿势根本浑身都动弹不得，王耀觉得自己像个被五花大绑的螃蟹，双腿大敞着，还用不上力气。

“乖一些，我或许会对你温柔点。甜心。”

伊利亚低头啃噬着王耀白皙的颈部，像一只享用猎物的猛兽。这次他用了些力道，被咬过的地方留下了深深的压印，甚至渗出了血丝。

但王耀依旧咬着牙不吭一声。

“真倔强。”

伊利亚扯下了王耀身上最后的束缚——那经过刚才的撕扯已经破破烂烂的裤子。

“这里...可真漂亮。”

将那根半软的茎部在手中玩弄，伊利亚调笑地看着眼前表情屈辱的东方美人。

感受到那里传来的力道越来越大，王耀愤恨地咬紧了下唇。就算这样的事情无法避免，那他希望自己至少不要有什么感觉。

伊利亚的唇顺着那线条优美的肩颈来到了胸前的两颗蓓蕾。因为接触到冷空气的原因，它们早已硬挺着，像是已经熟透的果实。

灼热的舌轻轻舔舐着那里的形状，从左至右轻轻划着圈。王耀浑身一颤，浑身的冰凉和胸部以及下腹传来的火热形成了鲜明的对比，让他有些难耐。

“唔...！”麻酥酥的感觉被痛感中断，伊利亚冲着那蓓蕾狠狠地咬了一口，这让王耀忍不住闷哼了出来。那里搞不好也渗血了吧...？

“看来你喜欢粗暴点？...嗯？”随着询问，伊利亚手下的动作也加重，对着那两颗可怜的小球又揉又捏，这样的动作使得那本来已经挺立起来的花茎又软了下去。

“不...不...”拼命摇头拒绝这样的侵犯，王耀疼得脸色发青。后庭不知道什么时候也探入了手指，并且极尽粗暴地抠挖着。

“不什么？你这里，不是殷勤地巴结着男人的手指吗？”

的确，虽然那开拓内壁的动作并不温柔，但是触及其中一点的时候，王耀还是悲哀地发现自己居然感受到了丝丝快意，身体也不知不觉轻颤了起来。

“...是这里？”伊利亚敏锐地察觉到王耀的变化，他攻击那一点的频率加快了。

“啊...不...别...混...混蛋...！”

王耀终于呻吟出声，他被这痛感快感同时夹击着，冷静的防线溃不成军。在快感即将让他兴奋的时刻，伊利亚会恶意地硬掐那一点，让他这快感生生萎缩。而被痛感折磨到生不如死的时候，又会被适时温柔地爱抚唤起他的欲望。

然而就算叫出声，伊利亚也不准备放过他，他将王耀翻了个身变成趴在地上的姿势，然后开始解自己的军装皮带。

听到身后硬质的衣料摩擦的声音，王耀本能地感觉到恐惧。他颤抖着，用尽全力想逃离这里。逃离这个危险的男人。

然而手脚都被铐在一起，他根本使不上什么力气，只能用腹部的力量缓缓向前挪动，像只断掉了手脚的软体生物。

“想去哪里啊？甜心。”

然而，还没爬出去多远，就被一只大手扯着脚踝硬拖了回来。

地板上粗糙的干草摩擦着王耀的脸颊，生疼。

伊利亚抬高王耀的腿，然后就狠狠地进入了他的体内。

“啊...啊...”

被这巨物贯穿，王耀恍然间觉得自己是在受刑，巨大的痛感让他觉得自己被撕裂成了两半。  
“别...别...出去...求你...”

王耀可怜地哀哀叫着，好看的脸因为痛感缩成一团，泪水顺着眼角滑落。这样的巨物对于女人来说也很勉强了，何况他还是个正常男人。

伊利亚却没因他的示弱而有丝毫手软，他松开了手，接着用力地向前顶弄了起来。

“唔...啊...呜呜...”

有什么液体顺着交合处流了下来，那一定是血吧。意识半模糊的王耀只有这个想法。被这样的巨物如此凌虐，只怕那里已经惨不忍睹了。

王耀浑身颤抖起来，既因为疼痛，也因为隐隐的快感。

被强暴为什么还会有快感？他为这样的自己深深耻辱着。他手脚随着那冲撞摇摆着，但还是想试图抓住什么。如果能逃开就好了...如果...

“你想溜走？好啊。满足你。”

身后的男人低沉地笑了起来。

他更加用力地撞击了起来，每当这样冲撞一次，王耀那毫无着力点的身体就往前挪动一点。就这样屈辱的姿势，他们从监狱这头做到了那头。几乎已经顶着那铁制的栅栏。

“唔...”

像是终于玩够了，伊利亚低吼一声，在王耀身体内释放了出来。

王耀无力地趴伏在地面，他的脸上满是屈辱的泪痕，嘴唇也咬破了。

“伊利亚？”突然有个突兀的男声响起，“你在玩什么？”

“斯捷潘...？”

伊利亚刚才还调笑着的声音沉了下去。他站起了身子，迅速扣好皮带。

斯捷潘...？即便是屈辱地跪趴在地，王耀有些模糊的意识里还是想起了这个人的资料。

是沙俄...

 

（中）  
在看到那个人出现的那一刻，王耀的全身就开始不可控制地颤抖起来。

风中之烛在风中摇曳，微弱的亮光照亮四周，最终在黑暗之中黯然消逝。

王耀的脑中不合时宜地冒出曾看过的俄文名句。同时，他的潜意识里也不断在发送危险信号。虽然身体十分抗拒，但受过特训的大脑却立刻从海量信息中筛选出了有关这个人的资料——

斯捷潘，上将军衔，代号“沙俄”。与神秘的伊利亚不同，这个人的名头，参与过陆上作战的军人大概都有所耳闻。他是几次大规模陆上战役的最高指挥，头脑冷静，十分精于战场形势分析，并能审时度势提出内线作战方针，因此在白名单中被列为五星危险人物。但是，令这个人名声大噪的，除了他超一流的军事实力，还有一点，就是他对俘虏，异常残酷。...并且，他本人还是个彻头彻尾的同性恋和虐待狂。

在军统受训的时候，王耀都把这些当作奇闻异事来听。但，当这个传说中的人物真的出现在他眼前，他还是被震慑住了。

眼前的男人高大俊挺，轮廓深邃，腰间别着把俄制Ballitic军刀，右手则紧握着一节钢鞭。红色的瞳孔似沉淀了流动的鲜血，整个人散发出的煞气像是幽冥归来的恶鬼。

“我就说到处都找不到我们的伊利亚中将，原来躲在这里玩男人？”

军靴踏着有节奏的步伐逼近着，让王耀的心跳都有些不规律。

“...见面都不喊哥哥，可真是让我伤心啊。”

伊利亚不动声色地脱下军大衣盖在王耀身上，他直视着眼前的斯捷潘，声音里全是冷静，似乎并未畏惧对方所散发出的摄人气势。

“这事情不在你的管辖范围内，斯捷潘。别忘了，我才是GOS组织的负责人。”

斯捷潘此时已经缓步走到伊利亚跟前，看着那张和他相似的脸孔，扯出一个满含讽刺的笑。

“情报机构的事情我没什么兴趣，但是也请亲爱的伊利亚别忘了，我是你的上司。”略过对方宽厚的肩膀，伊利亚有兴趣地打量着趴伏在地的王耀。

“这就是那个小可爱？...能借我玩玩吗？”

“...他不是你之前玩的那些俘虏，斯捷潘...！”

“你有什么资格指责我？”伸出带着皮质手套的宽厚手掌，斯捷潘轻轻地按压了一下对面男人的肩膀，“我们本质是一样的，伊利亚。”

“只不过...你带着伪装，而我...没有。”

 

王耀被带到了审讯室。

斯捷潘的一番话似乎让伊利亚无形地妥协了，总之这一切他并没有反对。

整个审讯室除了一把铁制的椅子外什么都没有，只有幽暗的光从小窗透了进来。看来外面还是阴天。

那个如恶魔般的男人嘴角挂着玩味的笑，一步步的逼近。不远处，伊利亚眸光深沉，静静地看着这一切。

“不...别靠近我...”

动物的本能让王耀敏锐地嗅到了危险的气息，这个明显比伊利亚更锐利，更危险。他撑着有些哆嗦的身体强行站起，转身踩着踉跄的脚步试图逃开。

然而还没等他走出几步，肩膀就传来一阵剧痛，那把俄式军刀，正不偏不倚地插在他的左肩。

俄制军刀，代号“特种部队”，拥有弹道一般的弹射射程。刀身锋利无比，可直接贯穿人体。侧目看着那带着拉环的刀柄，王耀带着冷汗的脑内掠过这样的信息。可真准啊。

连日来的虚弱，加上方才伊利亚的凌虐，此刻又被刺中左肩，王耀终于捂着肩膀倒了下来，半跪在地上。

他的身体因为剧痛而颤抖着，左肩不断流出的鲜血刺激着他的神经，也刺激着不远处嗜血的恶魔。

“你就是那个刺杀元帅的嫌疑犯？”斯捷潘在王耀面前蹲下，那覆盖着阴影脸庞带着一丝莫名的笑意。

“不...不是我...我...解释过...很多次...”王耀半闭着眼睛，失血过多让他的身体有些虚弱。

“是不是你我不感兴趣。”那只粗糙的大手轻抚着他的肩膀，“肩膀的线条真漂亮呢...”

下一秒，那露在外面的刀柄就被狠狠地推进了他的体内。

“呃...！”剧痛让王耀几乎叫不出声音，他脸色苍白，冷汗涔涔而下。看起来，那把军刀把他的整个肩膀都被贯穿了。

斯捷潘捏起王耀的下巴，残酷的红色瞳孔里有不知名的狂热。

“这样的表情真美，小可怜。”斯捷潘冷漠地瞥了眼王耀被鲜血浸透的左肩，伊利亚的那件大衣已经被鲜血侵染一片，变成了幽暗的深色。“看起来因为失血而丧失力气了，刚好。”

拖过那把铁质椅子坐下，斯捷潘粗暴地拽着王耀的长发把他拖了过来。

“...帮我。”将王耀的头按在自己的胯间，斯捷潘下达了残酷的指令。

王耀本能地想逃，然而斯捷潘的另一只手却死死扣住了他受伤的肩膀。

“不...不...”

不可以妥协，不能妥协，尤其不能向这个人。这个践踏他凌辱他的人。

“啧... пиздец。还要老子自己动手。”

下一秒，王耀就被扯着头发按在了那巨物上。

口腔瞬间被那硬挺着的东西塞满，咸腥的味道充满了他的口腔，让他有些恶心想吐。尤其是，那东西的尺寸，都顶着他喉咙深处了。

“唔...唔...”王耀被拽着头发，拉起又按下，不断地为那巨物做着服务。他的口腔几乎被撑到了极限，有什么液体顺着嘴角留下。他的喉咙在隐隐干呕着，但是身体被紧紧扣着，只能被迫进行这令人不愉悦的口交。

“这就对了。”斯捷潘愉快的吹了声口哨，“给你点奖励吧，乖孩子。”

那只抓着他头部的手还在粗暴地上下提拉，王耀感觉什么东西撩开了大衣的下摆，然后刺进了他的后庭。

冰凉的金属质感，是...是那根鞭子。

“...伊万，是这么碰你的吗？”

...什么？

那根鞭子的柄部狠狠地推进了一下，冰凉的触感带着痛感几乎让王耀惊叫出声。但他的嘴里被异物塞满，只能无助地呜呜着。

“...婊子。”

推拉着自己头部的手更加用力，王耀觉得眼前一阵晕眩，后庭也被加速力道不断地刺激着。刚刚破裂的伤口被摩擦着，快感中带着疼痛。可这疼痛跟浑身上下的伤，和肩膀的剧痛比起来，似乎已经麻木到不值一提了。

...好想死。为什么。

王耀不信教，但他此刻模糊的脑海中却在想象，如果真有救世主，为什么不救一救身处地狱的他呢？

咸腥的液体充满了王耀的口腔，经过漫长的凌虐，斯捷潘终于达到了高潮。

王耀失去支撑，软倒在地。他的胸前，口边，都是白浊的液体。混着斑斑点点的鲜血，妩媚而凄艳。

但斯捷潘根本不想就此放过他，他将王耀翻了个身，然后骑在他身上，那根巨物又狠狠入侵了他的后庭。

“...哈...”此时的王耀已经没什么力气喊出声了，只能随着对方的节奏无助地摇摆着。

“伊利亚。”

沉浸于暴虐快感中的斯捷潘突兀地出声。

伊利亚只是沉默地看着这一切，并没有出声。

“伊利亚。布拉金斯基中将！”

这声音低沉了几分，隐隐含着些不可抵抗的气势。

“到。”

“到我面前来。”

伊利亚看着对方不容抗拒的眼神，默默地走到二人面前。

斯捷潘拽着王耀的长发将他的头部抬高，王耀的身体形成了一个难受的曲线。

“让他帮你口。”

“...是。”

伊利亚无言地看了一眼陷入半昏迷状态的王耀，解开了皮带。

透过审讯室的小窗，外面的云层似乎更加厚重了。

 

（下）  
有些刺眼的阳光透过玻璃小窗，折射了进来。

王耀的背部紧紧贴着卫生间的门板，屏住呼吸，背后的迷彩服因为毒辣的紫外线已经湿透。四周一片安静，静到他能听到自己心脏砰砰的跳动声。

但他知道这里不止他一个人。

隐隐的呼吸声暴露了那人的位置，王耀当机立断踹开门，在对方反应过来之前就制住了他的手腕，接着随之右手旋扭。随着清脆的“咔嚓”声，那人双手被反剪，胳膊也被王耀的手肘紧紧压着，已是动弹不得了。

完成这一套漂亮的近身搏击，王耀松了口气。但同时心中也泛起了一丝疑惑，今年的野外联合军演，这么认真的吗？刚才在外面遭遇这个人的时候，他的样子...似乎是认真想要将自己杀死啊。

忽然背后有凌乱的脚步声传来，王耀暗道一声糟糕，现在这个姿势，背后有敌人也完全没办法应对。

不过令王耀感到意外的是，他没有受到任何预想中的攻击。下一秒，一个穿着特种部队制服的士兵就擦着他的耳边飞过，跌进了厕所隔间。

这是...？

疑惑地回头去看，一个高大的身影逆着阳光缓缓向他走来。一身便捷的俄式夏季特种兵制服，身姿笔挺，气质潇洒。紫眸荡漾着笑意，唇角的微笑比六月的阳光更加温暖。

这一瞬间，王耀觉得，这该死的光线真的好刺眼啊。

“你是.....？谢谢你的帮忙。”

不知道该说什么好，王耀还是先礼貌性地道谢。

“别客气。”高大的俄罗斯青年微微一笑，接着就擦着他的身边走过，径直走进了之前王耀待过的隔间。

看到对方反常的举动，王耀下意识地转头去看。那个青年的唇角还带着笑意，但下手却毫不容情——他把那个陷入半昏迷的士兵头部向下按进了抽水马桶。

“喂，联合军演不允许杀人。”看着这残忍的一幕，王耀有些心惊肉跳，不过他还是死死制着被他捉住的那个人。现在想想，刚刚这个人也...

“...演习场地被入侵了。”那个青年依旧按着士兵的头颅，淡淡地开口。

“...什么？”

像是意识到什么，王耀低头翻开了被自己制住的士兵袖章。果然，红色的袖章下，是一个灰色的骷髅头标志。

“te rrorists...”王耀低声喃喃，这太疯狂了。（te rrorists：恐BU分子）

还没等他从思绪中缓过来，随着轻微的一声闷响，他手肘下的身躯就软倒了下去。王耀低头一看，那个人的颈部开始渗血，动脉中了致命的一枪。

那个俄罗斯青年放开手中的尸体，站了起来，轻轻擦拭手中的枪械后，别回了腰间。王耀眼尖地注意到，那是一把PSM微型无声手枪。（这种枪通常只有军官才会配备...）

“你的枪可真帅。”王耀眯着眼睛，由衷地赞叹。想了下自己腰间的那把老式的纳甘M1895转轮，而且装的还是空的演习弹夹，王耀简直想要吃柠檬了。这个人在演习中怎么可以带真枪呢？

“伊万。布拉金斯基。”

俄罗斯青年微笑着伸出了他的手。

“本次联合军演的指挥官，很高兴认识你。”

这是他和伊万的初遇。

王耀和伊万。布拉金斯基，命运般的初次会面。

 

王耀痛苦地回忆着往事，一遍遍的，像是自虐。回忆有多甘甜，现实就有多苦涩。

眼下，他正在被压制在地板，一遍遍地入侵着。

身后的青年轻吻他着的后颈，但身下的动作却又凶又狠。王耀恍惚间觉得，自己要被这凶猛的穿刺带去了灵魂。

但这个人气息如此熟悉...

“伊万...伊...万...”他因不断呻吟而嘶哑的喉咙几乎发不出声音，像在沙漠中因缺水而濒死的旅人，只能无助地，一遍遍地轻声喊着他的名字。尽管那声音枯槁干哑到无比难听。  
身后的人因这呼唤有轻微的停顿，接着便抓着他的腰，继续冲刺。

王耀仰头喘着气，泪水终于不受控制地滑落了下来。

 

自从那天如噩梦般的经历发生后，伊利亚和斯捷潘每天便不间断地折磨着他，各种各种屈辱的姿势几乎都尝试遍了。

直到那一天下午，铁青着脸的伊万一脚踹开了审讯室的大门。

他出现在阴冷逆光中的身影像极了初遇那天的场景，让王耀有些恍惚。

是你来救我了吗，伊万。

“...我从来不知道哥哥们这么闲。”

那俊逸的脸庞上看不出什么表情，伊万好看的唇紧紧地抿着。

“恭喜晋升，伊万。”斯捷潘松开了扯着王耀头发的那只手，侧目看向门口的伊万。“你真令我感到骄傲。”

王耀透过模糊的视线看过去，果然，一袭笔挺军服的伊万，肩膀的军衔已经从明黄色的三星授带变成了军绿色的星星。

“应该称呼伊万少将了，斯捷潘将军。”骑在王耀身上的伊利亚适时提醒。

“说的没错。”斯捷潘愉快地吹了声口哨，但还是粗暴地按下了王耀的头，“继续，我让你停了吗？”

王耀的唇舌沿着那凶猛的巨物在机械的上下活动着，在这样旷日持久的凌辱下，他本人都麻木了。

“伊万，我已经听说了，乌干达任务圆满完成，真是棒极了。”

一面和伊万寒暄着，伊利亚一面伸手向王耀臀部，狠狠掐了一下那浑圆的臀尖。王耀一个激灵，下意识地夹紧了那还在体内的巨物。这反应使得伊利亚闷哼出声，撞击也用了力道。

“...遇到点小麻烦。”伊万缓步走近，沉声说道，“东非高原比想象中还要潮湿，连日落雨让部队行进困难。但好在并未影响大局。”

“你还没回来之前，我就已经收到了消息。干得不错，伊万。”斯捷潘舒服地半闭着眼睛，那骨节分明的手指隐没在王耀发间。“想要什么奖励？你亲爱的哥哥都可以满足你。”

“...奖励？”伊万微微歪过头，唇角终于漾开了一丝笑意，“...要他，可以吗。”

那带着皮手套的修长手指，指向的，正是王耀。

“...你真对这个嫌疑犯这么上心？”斯捷潘眉毛一挑，他伸手扯着王耀的长发，动作粗鲁地将他的头部拽高，然后凑近了仔细观察。“除了长得不错，操起来舒服之外，好像没什么太大的可取之处。”

“斯捷潘上将，伊万他只是...”伊利亚迟疑着，似乎想要替伊万说些什么。

“不用说了，伊利亚中将。”斯捷潘的红色瞳孔里似乎闪过一丝莫名的火光，“我知道伊万的想法。”

王耀的身体颤抖着，他不想再继续听下去了。

“...一起来吗，伊万。我亲爱的弟弟。”斯捷潘压低的声音像是来自地狱的撒旦，震人心魄，却意外得诱惑。

伊万半跪了下来，亲吻着王耀颤抖的手指。

 

那之后便是现在的情形了。

伊万在王耀身后律动着，王耀喘着气，随着他的节奏沉沦。因为是后入式的原因，他看不到伊万的表情。

原来，你和你的两个哥哥一样，只是把我当成泄欲的工具吗？

身后的小穴被伊万填满，他的口腔中塞着伊利亚的巨物，而一旁的斯捷潘则把他的手放在自己的胯下揉弄着。

就像斯捷潘说的那样，像个婊子。

可能还是个满嘴谎言的婊子？

王耀的心不可抑制得疼了起来。浑身都痛，但是透过这疲惫麻木的躯壳，那一颗跳动着的心，最痛。

在那洒满阳光的六月中的初遇，被他深埋在了那颗心的最里层。在那漫长无边际的黑暗中，被囚禁着的他，时常会将那回忆小心翼翼地拿出来翻看。就像松鼠将松果储藏在树洞中一样，因为这养料般的回忆，他才可以存活下去。

你知道吗，伊万，你是我的太阳，我的信仰。

可现在乌云遮住了天空，我看不见阳光，也看不见你了。

王耀闭紧双眼，泪水汹涌而下，刺激到连日来疲惫的眼眶，像浸了盐水般生疼。

“上将...到您了。”伊万冷漠地抽身而起，向着斯捷潘的位置示意。

这声音冷淡到似乎他们正在凌辱的是一个军妓。

“我更希望你称呼我哥哥。”斯捷潘唇角勾起一丝笑意，他无奈地看了一眼伊万，随后抬高王耀的臀部，狠狠地刺了进去。

太...太深了。

王耀浑身都战栗着，即便经过多次调教，他的身体对于斯捷潘的巨物还是有些排斥，何况对方的动作总是那么凶残。

一浪又一浪凶猛的攻击几乎淹没了王耀。模糊的视线里他看到伊万站了起来。

伊万...？

一声闷响。

身后的身体软倒了下来。而眼前的伊利亚吃惊地睁大了双眼，双唇颤抖着，似乎看到了极为恐怖的东西。

那声音是...

王耀费力地转过头，伊万的手里稳稳地端着那把PSM手枪。

他杀了斯捷潘。

“...伊万，你他妈疯了！”伊利亚激动地站了起来，他全身都在颤抖，“你枪杀上级，会被军事法庭审判的。”

王耀的大脑一片空白，他不知道该如何消化这一切。伊利亚的离开让他的身体失去支撑，软软地倒了下去。

“我不在乎。”伊万上前扶起王耀软倒的身体，将他打横抱起，然后在伊利亚震惊的视线中一步步地走出这间审讯室。

“伊万.布拉金斯基！...”身后有手枪上膛的声音，伊万不用回头，也知道自己被伊利亚瞄准了。

“...对元帅下毒的人，是斯捷潘。”伊万淡淡地说道。

“你说什么？”

“我已经掌握了确凿的证据，那么替GOS组织清除叛徒，应该也是帮了你的大忙吧？”伊万的嘴角翘了起来，他笑了。

“既然耀无罪，那么，我就带走了。”

在伊利亚无言的视线中，那笔挺的身姿越来越远。

他回头看了一眼躺在地上的斯捷潘，腹部中弹让他整个人都浸在一片血泊中。那红色的瞳孔颤抖着，似乎还沉浸在震惊中。

“伊万，我的...伊万...”

他伸出手想要抓握着什么，喃喃自语着的斯捷潘，终究是闭上了双眼。

 

很久很久以后，王耀才想起来一件事。

“伊万，为什么我那时候没被判处死刑？”

暗杀元帅是死罪，不管是否确定。

伊万揉了揉他的长发，笑了。

“因为我用性命向元帅保证，你不是凶手。并且，我一定会查出真相。”

那一刻，被阴翳遮蔽的天空，终于露出了曙光。

王耀觉得，他又看到了他生命中的信仰。

END


End file.
